gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Augustus Cole
Biography Augustus Cole, better known as "Cole" or "Cole Train" is one of the members of the original Alpha Squad. A former Thrashball player, Cole played mostly for the Cougars even though he was signed by the Eagles, and was one of the all-stars for his team. Cole almost always chooses to take the most direct path to the Locust Horde, and fights with an energy that is absent from most of the Gear Soldiers. His incredible power and energy makes the weight of any situation lighter, always one to create a better mood for the battle. He is a true soldier, never leaving his teammates behind, and has no problem fighting until the death, as long as he goes out fighting. He, like Dom, Tai, and Dizzy, has customized armor, leaving the arm pieces out of his suit, and his armor is also a shade of gray, unlike the standard blue. Multiplayer Augustus Cole is also a playable character for the COG team in Gears of War and Gears of War 2. Quotes *"Damn! thats a lot of juice!" *"That's one for the highlight reel!" *"Get back in your hole, bitch!" *"Can't stop this!" *"Damn!" *"Rookie, this ain't the big game yet! Save your ass for the playoffs!" -To Carmine *"Regr...Regroup? Ha, that's funny, man. You're lucky to have you star player back delta!" -To Marcus *"Ain't enough freaks to stop this man!" *"That was beautiful baby!" *"Burn, bitch!" *"Ha ha! Locust roadkill baby! Ha ha! Squish, squish! Squash, squash! Ha ha!" *"Nobody plays this game like me! Nobody!" *"Yeah, WHOO, bring it on sucka. This my kinda shit!" *"Soooo Hot!" *"Ain't no sweat, baby. Coz' I always like the away Game" -When the Centaur headed into the hollows of Mount Kadar. *"Delta Squad is in your house Bitch. You hear that shit? all you grub-ass bitches are going Down! Way Down! so Down your not gonna know which way is Up! and all you bitch Asses are gonna be crying to your Skanky-ass Queen "Oh Mommy don't let the bad man hurt us"FUCK YOU!!" Yo asses are going Down WHOO! -When he is on the microphone. *"The trains at home on the rails" -When he is in the Imulsion mines *"Woo, yeah, baby! This Train runs on time!" -After escaping Nexus A cutscene that shows Cole's general attitude and personality. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hTAVTkQx72w Trivia *Wore number 83 while playing for the Cougars during his thrashball days. *Cole tells his teammates during the events of Gears of War that he pukes when he rides on King Raven Helicopters. When the C.O.G. soldiers are launched into the crust of Sera's surface, Dominic states that Cole must be "tagging the walls with chuke," referring to the Grind Lifts. *Cole is voiced by Lester " The Mighty Rasta " Speight, who starred as Terry Tate in Reebok's "Terry Tate: Office Linebacker" commercials. *Also in an exclusive interview before the release of Gears of War 2 Lester stated that Cole was based off of his personality and believes Cole is quite the "Ladies Man" and believes that in the Gears of War film he will have to have some "Hunnies" *He writes to his Dead mother everyday, telling her things he could never say to her when she was alive. *Cole has turned down promotion to Corporal. He believes there is no point in promotions, only in killing Grubs until there are no more to kill. *At the end of Gears of War, during the end credits, he sings a rap containing a large number of his GoW1 quotes (most "Yeah, WHOO, bring it on sucka. This my kinda shit!") *In gears of war 1 Cole says "wooh that's a lot of juice!" and in gears of war 2 he says it again while baird comments on it "ha quit that juice part already" Category:Gear Soldier